


Shower fun

by BigJaehofan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yunho, M/M, Smut, Top Jaejoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigJaehofan/pseuds/BigJaehofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong comes home, hearing the shower running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower fun

“Yunho, I'm home”

 

Jaejoong walked into the livingroom.

No Yunho in sight. He walked on to the bedroom.

‘He's probably asleep’ Yunho had a long night at his office the night before and Jaejoong was long asleep when Yunho came home.

But when he came to the bedroom he saw that the bed was made and there was still no Yunho.

‘Where is he?’

He was just about to go into the kitchen to start dinner when he heard the water running in the bathroom. Jaejoong smirked to himself and walked quickly towards the bathroom door. It was unlooked and he quietly slipped inside. Yunho was in the shower with his back against Jaejoong. His smirk widened. The shower doors were frosted, so you couldn't see what was going on, only the outlines of the person inside. But Jaejoong knew what Yunho liked to do when he had the time to take a long shower. He could hear the quiet moans that he made.

Jaejoong quickly stripped and walked towards the shower doors. He opened the door and slipped inside. 

 

There he was in all his naked glory. His back still turned against him, Yunho was to busy to notes him. He was as Jaejoong predicted playing with himself. Jaejoong stood awhile, just looking at his lover. The water from his brown hair was dripping down his tan and muscled back. Down to the cute ass he loved so much that were rocking slowly back and forth in rhythm with his strokes. Jaejoong couldn’t just stand and watch anymore. He pressed himself against Yunho’s back and took a hold of Yunho’s erection and started to pump slowly. Yunho flicted. He hadn't paid attention to anything other then pleasuring his hard cock when Jaejoong took over.

 

Yunho let out a loud moan. Jaejoong talented fingers were pumping up and down on his member while whispering sensual into his ear. “You like that baby?”

Yunho could only nod. Jaejoong started to go faster, all the while he was rubbing his own hard cock against Yunhos ass cheeks. 

 

Yunho moans louder and louder. His release was approaching quickly. Just as he was about to come, Jaejoong let go.

Yunho let out another moan, but this time in disappointment.

 

Jaejoong turned him around and kissed him. Now their hard members were rubbing against each other. This time it was Jaejoong’s time to moan. They were kissing passionately, their tongues battling for dominance before Jaejoong pulled away. Yunho tried to reclaim his lips, but Jaejoong just smirked. He sunk slowly to his knees and came face to face with Yunho’s member. He breathed on it, making Yunho trembling in expectation. Jaejoong took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it. Yunho let out another loud grown. He was so hard it hurt. Jaejoong let go of the tip and started to kiss and lick down the shaft.

 

“Jaejoong please” precum was comming out of the tip. Jaejoong took pity on his lover and took the whole thing in his mouth. Yunho let out a loud moan. He looked down to see Jaejoong’s head bobbing up and down on his dick.

 

“Jaejoong, I’m gonna cum~ ahh”

 

He came in Jaejoongs mouth with a satisfied sigh. Jaejoong swallowed it all down.

 

Jaejoong got to his feet, and they started to kiss again. Slowly first, tongues just rubbing against each other, but it quickly became more desperate. Jaejoong grabbed Yunho’s waist and pulled them even closer together as Yunho’s hands came around Jaejoong’s neck.

Jaejoong still hard member was rubbing against Yunho belly as his hands slowly slides down Yunho’s back and down to his ass. Yunho was already half hard again.

With his other hand he reaches for the small bottle labeled “Lube”.

He opens the bottle and pours the contain into his hand. 

 

“Turn around” Jaejoong commanded

 

Yunho did as told.

 

Jaejoong coated his fingers with lube and rubbed it against Yunho’s entrance.

Yunho moaned. He had to steady himself with his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling.

Slowly he felt Jaejoong slip one of his fingers into him. His body immediately tried to push it out again but he forced himself to relax. Yunho was breathing heavy now. Jaejoong pushed another one in and started to do scissorsoring motions.

 

“Jooniee, please, please stop teasing!” Yunho was getting desperate.

 

“Don’t worry baby, all in good time.”

 

Jaejoong pushed a third one in and started pushing them in and out, in and out, faster and faster as a reminder of what had yet to come until he hit the spot that made Yunho see stars. Yunho was practical screaming at that point. Ones again, just as Yunho was about to come, Jaejoong pulled them out, and this time he replaced it with something bigger. Jaejoong slowly pushed it in. Slowly oh so slowly, torturing both of them.

 

“Joonieee~”

 

Jaejoong stared to go faster in and out, pushing himself into his lover in the most intimate way he knew. How he loved to be inside of Yunho. He took hold of Yunho’s neglected member. He stared to pump in rhythm with his thrust. Finally he found Yunho’s sweet spot again and Yunho’s moans turned into screams. He continued too thrust in and out of his lover, making sure he hit the pleasure spot everytime. The pleasure became too much for Yunho and he spilled his cum on Jaejoongs hand and the shower walls. Feeling Yunho’s muscles tighten around his member he thrusted into Yunho one more time before he filled Yunho’s channel with his cum.

 

They just stood still for a while, Jaejoong still in Yunho, both breathing hard.

Slowly Jaejoong pulled out of his lover and turn him to face him. They kissed slowly, almost lazely. Yunho pulled away first.

 

“You forgot to say hello” he said, smiling lazely.

 

“Hello” Jaejoong smiled sweetly back. They just stood there smiling sweetly at each other before...

 

“Now, ready for round two?

 

Yunho just laughed, shaking his head and walked out of the shower.


End file.
